


Between Plant and Captain [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [158]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Happy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve starts a small food garden with prompting by his therapist. It was better than he thought it would be, and quickly became his favourite thing to do.And nothing was quite as fulfilling as his first harvest.
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Between Plant and Captain [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Therapy” [A3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
